


Broken

by samanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanddean/pseuds/samanddean
Summary: Short,sad with pinch of hope.





	

They were strong, they were brave but they were broken...  
The Winchester boys were tough and it seemed as if they had no heart to others, but that was a lie. You see their heart had been broken along with their childhood. Now, they were just broken, hurt souls in the game of life. Silence was deafening and always a constant sound when they were alone. To sad to cry, to hurt to fight, just silent. The same everywhere they went. They wore a mask, only to take it off when they were alone, in the ragged motels rooms or the comfort of the bunker. And every night the same dreams, every night the same thing. Going to bed alone and waking up together. The dreams were to much. Their father beating them, hurting them, and robbing them of an innocence they were meant to have. They fought of course, like normal brothers would, but they never left each other, they had been through too much. It should have been scary when they crossed that brotherly line the one that was always just a bit too faded between lovers and brothers but they didn't care. They should have been scared when the pretty girls at the bars were not intriguing to them, but they weren’t. They knew they were broken; they knew the were scarred but they just didn't care. It hurt to much.


End file.
